A traditional wireless network can be generally divided into a source part and an antenna feeder part, wherein the source part is a device for sending or receiving a signal; the antenna feeder part includes traditional passive antenna units; and the source part and the antenna feeder part are connected using a radio frequency cable via a standard interface.
With the diversified and broadband development trend of a mobile communication network, a user needs to flexibly configure a network according to a practical application. However, in a flexible network configuration process, the following demands exist.
(1) Demand for Integrating Various System Networks on a Same Antenna Plane
A current technology mainly refers to connecting a plurality of source parts of different systems and a plurality of antenna parts of different frequency bands so as to achieve multi-system antenna configurations, which may cause the following main problems:                the website space and area are required, and the website cost is high;        it is difficult to plan, upgrade or expand a network in the future;        a network service is probably interrupted during network management and network maintenance; and        a future development trend to broadband and multiband cannot be met.        
(2) Demand for Flexibly Configuring an Active Part and a Passive Part for Each System on a Same Antenna Plane
Currently, an active antenna system is a base station communication system obtained through integration of a multi-channel transceiver and a base station antenna, and an interface between an antenna part thereof and the multi-channel transceiver is an internal interface, which may cause the following main problems:                an active part and a passive part cannot be flexibly configured, but are tightly coupled to each other, working modes being fixed;        a combination manner between the active part and the passive part is limited;        antenna components cannot be shared between the active part and the passive part or are shared therebetween in a limited manner;        after network creation, a working frequency band provided by the active part and a user capacity are fixed, and it is difficult to plan, upgrade or expand a network in the future; and        a network service is probably interrupted during network management and network maintenance.        